Monthlies
by xX-Fiona-Xx
Summary: Kel goes on a trip with the Third Company, right at the time she has her monthlies. Will Dom figure out whats making her crazy or will the lovely Meathead have to do it for him?


**A/N: Hey! Umm this is a quick one shot I just finished! Umm my first Tamora Fic. I may do more but only if you like this one! WARNING: This is Unbetad and I am terribly sorry if I have spelt anything wrong but its late and well that's my only excuse.**

**This has been edited if you have read it please read the bottom bit again since there is a little piece there that Neal says that will become the nest one shot in what will be part of the 'Monthlies' Series. Special thanks to **Mage of Dragons **for telling me off about my capitalisations I hoped there all fixed now! Unless I missed some…. Again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/horses mentioned they belong to the wonderful imagination of Tamora Peirce.

* * *

**

Kel hoisted herself up onto Hoshi and grumbled, her monthlies had started the night before and she was not looking forward to the trip her knight master Sir Raoul of Golden Lake Knight Commander of the King's Own was taking her and the Third Company on. "Ready to depart Squire Kel?" Neal's cousin Domatin of Masbolle whom she felt was quite dashing had come up beside her mounted on his horse Rhapsody "I may be ready but I don't want to go" she pouted and then clutched her stomach _oh goddess please don't let me have bad cramps! _"Kel? Are you alright?" Dom looked worried at her odd behaviour. **What's up with Kel today? **"I'll be fine it happens a lot," she whistled for Hoshi to trot so she could catch up with Raoul before they head off.

3 days later

The Third Company + One Knight Commander complete with Squire were camped out in a clearing when the worst part (as Kel thought) of her Monthlies came in, Cravings.

"Dommmmmmmmmmmm" Kel whined as she came into the mess tent "Feeeeeeeeed meeee!" she sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

Dom looked down at her with an odd look on his face **As long as I've known her Kel has never done that voice before **he mused silently.

"Do you have any sugar?" Kel asked looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"Err no"

"I'm going to cry if I don't get any sugar!"

"Ok… Hey Wolset! Do you have any sugar?"

"No sorry Dom!"

"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kel let out a cry and then dramatically slumped to the ground.

"I swear you act like Meathead more and more every day" Kel sat up quickly at that.

"I do not act like Neal!"

"Then what's with the dramatics?" He grinned knowing he'd got her with that one.

"Umm I'm going to leave now…" She turned and walked quickly out of the tent

2 days and lots of weird behaviour from Kel later.

"Hey Kel!" Dom called out to her "You haven't been weird today what made you stop?" Kel managed to show a pink flush before she was able to settle her Yamani mask onto her face.

"Oh you don't really need to know" She walked away quickly. Neal soon came over (They had ridden out to one of the forts and Neal was there)

"What did you say to Kel to make her storm off like that?" Neal said looking suspiciously at his taller cousin.

"Nothing I just asked her why she was being so…. Odd lately" Neal looked up at that and made did some mental calculations.

"Was she demanding sugar, being overly dramatic and throwing tantrums over her horse tack?"

"Yeah she was how did you guess?" His surprised showed up his face.

"It's all in the dates" He only received a quizzical look **_But what do I expect he's not as smart as moi! _**"She had her monthlies Dom"

"How did you know that?" He asked looking strangely at Neal.

"I had to survive Page years with it I memorised the dates to give me a rough time table so I knew when to stay away from her or to come bearing gifts of sugar so I wouldn't be attacked"

"Ah"

"Yeah, you should have seen Roald's face when she threw a tantrum at him because he kept asking her how algebra works."

**

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy? Review if you did! Review if you didn't!**


End file.
